1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flasks or jackets for mold-making--particularly of metal parts, and more particularly to such flasks or jackets having a plurality of fingers therein adjustable to the basic pattern contour, whereby a greater percentage of molding sand can be eliminated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encounted in providing suitable apparatuses for making molds for casting metal parts.
Many types of flask designs are used along with the various types and mixtures of sands and molding media to solve well-established problems, particularly those problems affecting the physical properties of casting members.
However, lack of proper chilling has been and is still a major problem found in the casting industry. This is very often due to the amounts of molding sand and its ability to dissipate heat from varied-shaped metal castings. Some areas of a casting cool faster than adjacent areas. Such uneven cooling has been a major problem which physically affects a molded part.
Another problem is the use of very large amounts of molding sand for each mold and the desire to recycle the sand for further application, after it has been used to make a mold. Thus, there is a need for a new and unique design of flasks and/or jackets that would provide and incorporate means for cooling a molded part to effect solidification as desired over its entire surface, as well as to reduce the amount of molding sand per flask.
Accordingly, there is a need for a molding device or a specially designed flask box that will allow and compensate for the various degrees of contours and thicknesses of a part or element being molded.